The aims of this Project are to investigate the relationships over time between parents' alcohol use (1960) and that of their adult offspring (1977) as conditioned by offspring's: (a) perception of parental drinking, (b) early family experiences, (c) adult life events, (d) drinking network, and (e) life phase. A profile will be developed for identifying both individual and combinations of factors related to healthy drinking practices. This Project is a secondary analysis of data from the Tecumseh Community Health Study and will use two samples drawn from this "normal" drinking population. Study #1 (Parent-Offspring) consists of alcohol usage from 452 sets of parents (1960) and their adult offspring in 1977 and allows tests of relationships over time including a control on similarities in life phase. Study #2 (Longitudinal, Offspring) will test for changes in adult offspring drinking levels as reported in 1960 and repeated in 1977 as a 17-year longitudinal follow-up and as compared to both reported and perceived parent drinking levels in 1960.